bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Molly Coddle
Molly Coddle is a very beautiful comfort doll who is the tritagonist of the Bump in the Night characters. She belongs to the ten-year-old boy's sister. She is voiced by Gail Matthius of Saturday Night Live fame. Personality Molly is a sweet comfort doll who cheers everyone up when they're feeling glum. She is adventurous and lovable. She admires the Cute Dolls and tries to imitate their cute mannerisms, but is often shunned by them. Molly wants to fit in with the Cutes, but often feels self-conscious and has a low self-esteem whenever they show disdain for her. Whenever Little Sister is feeling distressed, Molly is there to brighten up her day. Molly isn't afraid to show affection for her best friends, Mr. Bumpy and Squishington and help them out of any predicament they might be in. Physical Description Molly is a Frankenstein's monster-like rag doll (like Sally from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas) that wears a blue dress adorned with yellow polka dots and a red patch. She sports a white pearl necklace around her neck, a blue bow in her orange hair, black shoes and mismatched socks - one red and white striped stocking and a short lacy sock. She has detachable limbs that often fall off when Little Sister handles her. Some promos, such as the bumpers in which the main Bump in the Night characters appeared in a year prior to the airing of the show, depict Molly as having a button eye. Relationships Mr. Bumpy and Squishington are Molly's best friends. She cares for them very much, just as they care for her. Mr. Bumpy dubs Molly as his "favorite gal", indicating a close relationship between the two and implying that he prefers her over the Cute Dolls and other female residents of the house (most likely because they are too "girly" for his liking). Bumpy and Squishington are shown to be highly distressed whenever they fear that something terrible has happened to Molly. They both have also shown affection for her (e.g., Mr. Bumpy calling her "Toots" and Squishington complementing her legs in "Farewell, 2 Arms"), but the affections are most likely (arguably) not romantic; Bumpy and Squishington might act so chivalrous to Molly to show how important their friendship is to one another. Molly has been the recipient of crushes from both Destructo and a stinkbug named Odiferous J. Stench. Ironically, she has garnered more attention from males than the Cute Dolls, who are supposedly more attractive than her. Molly is shown to be maternal towards younger characters, such as Yellow Bunny and the babies in "Baby Jail." She is even shown to be friendly towards the Closet Monster. The majority of the characters show admiration for her, even the Cute Dolls on some occasions. Habits Despite her beauty, Molly is shown to be extremely emotional whenever she is upset. She often goes off about how useless/unwanted she feels. She also has a tendency to enjoy being an authoritative figure and harness power as shown in "Farewell, 2 Arms" and "'Twas the Night Before Bumpy." Gallery Dr coddle.JPG|Molly as Dr Coddle Direct.JPG|Molly as the pageant director Molly as the moral fairy.JPG|Molly as the Moral Fairy Bumpmol6.JPG|Molly Coddle with Mr Bumpy Mollyandsquish.JPG|Molly with Squishington Mollycomfort.JPG|Molly being comforting Yucky.JPG|Molly covered in spat out baby food Mjll.JPG|Molly with her owner, Little Sister Wreath.JPG|Molly with a Christmas wreath Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.44.52 pm.png|Molly covered in filth in the episode "Love Stinks" Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 3.37.25 pm.png|Molly talking Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 3.39.08 pm.png|Molly being labled "Good" according to Destructo Screen Shot 2015-09-08 at 9.35.54 am.png|Molly with Mr Bumpy in "Party Poopers" Screen Shot 2015-09-08 at 9.38.48 am.png|Molly smiling Screen Shot 2015-09-08 at 9.39.46 am.png|Molly standing Screen Shot 2015-09-08 at 9.40.00 am.png|Molly getting ready to lie down Screen Shot 2015-09-08 at 9.40.06 am.png|Molly in her toy doll pose Screen Shot 2015-09-08 at 9.42.37 am.png|Molly as an inanimate toy Screen Shot 2015-09-09 at 1.02.13 pm.png|Molly wearing a purple frilly dress Screen Shot 2015-09-09 at 2.16.57 pm.png|Molly deciding to be herself Screen Shot 2015-09-09 at 2.17.16 pm.png|Molly taking off the purple dress Yellow bunny why do you cower so.JPG|Molly "Yellow Bunny, why do you cower so" Molly with yellow bunny in her arms.JPG|Molly holding the scared Yellow Bunny Molly giving her patch to yellow bunny.JPG|Molly giving a scrap of her dress to Yellow Bunny Yellow bunny cuddling up to the red patch.JPG|Molly comforting Yellow Bunny Molly putting yellow bunny down.JPG|Molly putting Yellow Bunny down Yellow bunny holding the patch as molly walks away.JPG|Molly walking away Molly holding yellow bunnys hand.JPG|Molly holding Yellow Bunny's hand Molly taking yellow bunny home.JPG|Molly taking Yellow Bunny home Cutesymolly.JPG|Molly trying to make a face Molly helping a rusty destructo.JPG|Molly helping Destructo with an oil can Destructo thank you miss molly coddle.JPG|Destructo "Thank you, Miss Molly Coddle" Destructo giving molly a kiss.JPG|Destructo giving Molly a kiss Molly saying that baby snail must be hungry.JPG|Molly with Mr Bumpy and Baby Snail Mama snail squish and molly.JPG|Molly with Squishington and Mama Snail Molly in the bathroom.JPG|Molly at the bathroom door Screen_Shot_2015-08-18_at_12.49.06_pm.png|Molly sewing herself back together with a needle and thread Molly turning in bed.JPG|Molly asleep in her bed Molso.JPG|Molly without her dress on Molbot.JPG|Molly goes crazy in the episode Farewell 2 Arms Screen_Shot_2015-08-18_at_7_30_09_pm.png|Molly becomes Molly Coddle, Comando Doll in the episode Comfort Schmumfort Screen_Shot_2016-03-19_at_12_24_09_pm.png|Molly wearing a night cap Screen_Shot_2015-08-17_at_11_46_56_am.png|Molly in country westren outfit in the karaoke cafe segment "Picking up the pieces" also seen in the "Comfort Schumfort (song)" segment Screen Shot 2016-02-09 at 4.47.41 pm.png|Molly on skateboard with missing feet in the episode "Not a leg to stand on" Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Toys Category:Main Characters